Blood Doll Ammie
by The Demonic Writer
Summary: Ammie is a girl who made a death as she could not live on with the sudden demise of her parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Bitten**

I would like to share a story of how I became to be a blood doll or rather, a registered one. See, I didn't know that I was a blood doll until I woke up in a strange place with a woman, claiming that I was a 'blood doll' and that I was 'given' to some vampire. Crazy, right?

That day, the weather was gloomy and the sky was filled with different shades of gray ranging from light to moderately. Faces clad in suits or black dresses stood there. In a crowd of thirty people who surrounded a twin casket there were no smiles but a mix of crying, angry, and passive faces as the priest read bible verses. I stood at the foot of the caskets holding an umbrella, looking down at them wishing that they would just come back.

After the funeral, I walked with my black umbrella protecting me from the light rain as I wiped away my tears with my. Now, you're wondering why I'm walking back alone; the relatives were not interested in me, only my parents money and since they thought my parents had given all their money to charity, they acted as if they did not know me.

My parents were killed in a tragic plane accident; they crashed into a cliff which left no survivors. Billy and Jane were the nicest people you could ever know and were also very wealthy because of their jobs; two judges. They sometimes donated some money to charity and helped out some family when they were in need and because they were so nice to our family, they were taken advantage of.

They left me with all their savings, which added up to three million dollars to get me through the rest of my schooling and college…but how could I ever continue through life without my wonderful parents?

_Flash back:_

_The little red haired girl laid in her comfortable bed while her mother sat on her bed side and hummed to her while she stroked her hair, Jane looked down at her daughter with a gentle look, Ammie could remember her mother's gentle, kind face looking down at her before she went to sleep that night "good night darling, sweet dreams"._

Well, I couldn't, so I made the choice, then and there, to kill myself somehow.

I walked along the footpath of my small town and then into the forest as the moon rose; it was dense with trees, dark and very quiet. I ventured in there, hoping that someone would come as kill me to end my misery and hey, maybe I'll get to see my parents again.

At this point, I don't even care how smudged my make-up was. AlI I wanted were my parents back, nothing else; the money they left me was nice but…it's nothing without the one's you spend your loved ones. An expensive trip to France or a fancy beach house would seem so empty for me, which is truth that money can't always buy you happiness.

As I continued to walk, I heard bushes rustle; maybe some creature would kill me "just get it over with already, there's nothing to live for!" I yelled out in sadness and anger as I sniffled, then something unexpected happened. "If that is your wish…" a sweet, silky female voice sounded in my ear as she was right there behind me. Before I could blink two white arms wrapped themselves around me as two decent sized fangs sunk into my neck.

-Fin

Please review this and tell me what you think of it. If there are any questions, ideas or anything, please don't hesitate to tell me what they are. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Given**

Yesterday, I thought those were the last minutes of my life but I was sorely mistaken when I woke up and found myself not in some mystical after life, not even any 'judgment day'. My vision blurred when I opened my eyes and my head had a slight ringing to it. Before I knew it there was someone else in the room.

A woman clad in a dark lime green silk shirt and a pair of nice black pants with blonde wavy hair spoke "you've finally woken up now, turns out you are something quite special" she spoke, her voice was like rather smooth and sultry.

I sat up in what looked like a hospital bed from the seventies with it's white covers and even I was wearing clothes that were quite different, a pair of white cotton pyamas. With my head in my hands I groaned "who…what…?" I asked in a low tone voice.

The woman came to the foot of the bed wearing her semi high, green stilettos clicking on the floor.

"You now belong to Mr Ricard Van'Cleeve who will be here shortly to collect and claim you." She read from the clip board. "Don't even think of escaping," she said briskly as she walked out closing and locking the door.

I had a lot of trouble processing the information that she just gave me before she walked out.

"Huh? What is this? Ricard Van'Cleeve to claim me?" I panicked as possible scenarios circled around in my head. 'A sex slave, a slave or for some cannibal?" I thought to myself as I panicked.

The minute I managed to calm myself down, I attempted to get out of the bed; turning myself around and then placing my feet on the cream coloured lino. I then stood up and walked to the door to see if it was really locked. But it was, no luck at all and the windows since they were completely bared.

But it would not hurt, in fact it would kill time to watch what is outside the window, the sun had just set. There was a dense forest out in the clearing with a well-paved road leading to the place. There was not a lot happening outside but there was however some people were outside on the concrete talking, one young looking girl her age looked like she was waiting and then a nice black2010 Rolls-Royce Phantom Coupe came out of the woods at a normal, calm speed. The car seemed to be worth more than a hundred thousand dollars.

"Wow… nice car" she made a comment.

Her father owned one of those cars or something similar, in fact she was the one that helped him pick out the car. Oh those were some good times spent with her father;

_Flash back:_

_It was in the summer vacation and her father her were spending some well-deserved time together. After going for ice cream at Wendy's together, Billy, the blonde haired man with some slight gray hairs decided to go to get the new car. He was going to let his daughter choose the colour aside from the colour pink._

"_Which colour, princess?" he asked her, his eye's gleaming and with a big smile.._

"_Mnnnmm…." She began to think, closing her eye's, trying to think of something close to pink "red!" she pointed at the red one with an enthused tone._

_The red haired girl was ever so excited; he let her choose the red coloured car with a playful smile while he thought that it was time to buy a car that was not of a dull colour. _

I smile at this fond memory of father, in a happy daze happy to escape reality until I heard the door open; the woman from before came in, making me jump and turn around.

The woman in the green silk shirt led a man looking of about twenty-five years old, he had semi-high cheek-bones, pale skin, dark brown wavy hair which went was parted at the left side. His hair went past his ear and glistened in whatever light there was, his eye's however, were green and would also glisten slightly which would make it easer for him to lure in his meal. This man was very handsome and could have any partner he pleased.

He wore Victorian dark gray suit with matching vest, some black leather-high quality shoes, his tie was of a darker gray, he was standing around two meters away from me. The women filled him in with what seemed to be important information all in French, but he, however seemed more interested in me.

"Sir, I know she does not look like a blood doll but that is because she had dyed her hair, yes I know that you cannot change the colour of a blood doll's hair, but somehow she managed it! She regenerated just like a blood doll would! How many others could possibly found a way? It's no wonder there are a shortage of blood dolls and I-" was the translation of what she was saying in fast French.

She was however cut off when he approached closer, making her shriek and then back away with her blue eye's wide and scared. I was now backed up against the wall with him half a meter away, he made his charming smile and then extended his black leather gloved hand out to me "I do not believe we have met before, allow me to introduce myself; I am Ricard Van'Cleeve, your new master. And to what pleasure do I owe this beautiful, delicate creature to?" he started; his silky, sultry voice taking her hand and then kissing it.

It was about half a minute when she finally brought herself to reply "I-I-I'm…Ammie O'Neil, n-nice…meet…you Ricard!" I managed to force out a reply, his eye's only seemed to glimmer more.

He let my hand go and then straightened up his posture "that's master to you, my little doll" he kept his tone the same and then stroked her cheek once. "I will be back to collect you when the registration is complete" he explained to me, putting a strand of my hair behind my ear, and then walking out.

I was completely shocked at what was going on; this man seemed like a gentle man from another time, not a slave driver or murderer.

His skin was pale and he wore different clothes from what you would not see from most people of his age and he was by far more charming than any guy, so I got the feeling something was definitely up.

The other woman came up to me and then took my arm leading me out "you'll address him as master always, it is ok to be seen, but not to be heard. Do not speak unless spoken to unless it's important. Dress modestly, well…you'll only be wearing the things he buys for you. Dress neatly and follow his rules and words, do I make myself clear?" She explained to me in a somewhat cold tone, leading me into a small room with paper work ready before I could answer.

A range of things were done for the forms such as a photo, a finger print and a golden bracelet put around her wrist that was too tight to take off but enough room to move freely. The bracelet had Ricard's name engraved into it and an unknown symbol.

By this time, I was overly nervous and very fragile due to the kidnapping and my parents dying, thus making me quiet and a little sad. However, in my head, there was the slight possibility that it may not be so bad being under Ricard, although, looks could be deceiving.

After this, Ricard came in with some additional paper work, giving it to the woman clad in a silk shirt. After around five minutes of speaking in French and signing papers, they finally finished up with a handshake before she walked off with all the papers, aside from something that looked like a dead; tanned paper with a red ribbon tied around it.

He once again approaches me who flinches when he comes closer, "we shall take our leave my little doll" his sultry voice sounds and then holds her hand walking out at a calmed pace.

I shiver a little from the slight chill going through my cotton pyjamas, Ricard noticing this stops and then takes off his blazer and like a gentle man puts it over my shoulders. He leads me out of the place and into his car where he opens the passenger seat door "my doll" he says beckoning me in with his hand and if I were not his 'doll' he would say 'my lady'.

I got into the seat next to the driver's seat and then buckled in my seat belt sitting somewhat stiffly with a straight look on my face attempting show no emotion.

Next to me, Ricard got in the drivers seat and then started up the car, with a turn of the key, he reverses out of the car park and then heads on the road into the woods. Upon entry of the forest it got a little darker with all the trees in the forest.

"Nothing to worry my doll, when we return, I shall dress you in more fitting clothes to… complement you better" he says with his silky voice. "You are my doll and I will not allow other's to lust over you anymore" he spoke with seriousness in his voice with a little growl, baring his fangs.

This made me jump and then try to open my door scared, but was sadly it was child locked. After Ricard realized that he had scared me, he pulls his fangs back in and put a hand on my shoulder as he watched the road "I must apologise, I do not take well to people looking at my doll in…such ways" he explained in a calm tone.

"M-master? I-I don't understand what is going on" she said quietly and timidly, not sure if it was OK to speak.

"Ammie doll…" he sighed softly "I think Elizabeth forgot to inform you about the rules that all dolls must follow unless told otherwise, it will be about an hours drive to the house and informing you will be excellent time fill, I'm glad you asked me" he replies to her in a soft tone.

"My rules are a little different from the rules you could have been given; 1. Always address me as Master Ricard or just master. 2. Always dress modestly. 3. Only speak when spoken to unless it is of importance. 4. The rule above does not apply to me; you may speak to me only, but try not interrupt me. 5. Do as you are told. 6. Never stray from me unless I say otherwise. 7. You may only speak to other dolls. 8. Break fast is at 8:00am, a light snack is at 10:30am, lunch is at 1:00pm and dinner is at 6:00pm. Meals are in the dining room. 9. Your bedtime is at 8:30am. 10. I will feed from you between meal times. 11. When I am not feeding from you, it is free time to do as you wish, with in reason and the rules. 12. As for punishments, try to escape, and you will be locked up. If there is anything that you think I have not covered then ask me" he finished with a smile.

I was gob-smacked at this, how would he have expected me to follow this? If this were only his good side then how would he be with his bad side? I do not even want to know. I thought that I would get a good look at the house, know what happens there, know what his boundaries are in more depth and then make an informed decision about how to go about it.

"I also…wanted to know…why me?" she asked nervously.

He chuckled slightly "You are something special, a commodity to some vampires and a treasure truly to be protected to others; you are a blood doll my dear and what that means is you replenish your blood much faster than that of a regular human being" he explained to me keeping his eye's on the road. "Someone drank you dry and then watched you replenish your self" he finished.

At that time, it all made sense! The reason why my father gave me a full supply of this special hair dye that you could not find anywhere else to cover up my red hair. Until now, I did not have the slightest clue why my father had wanted me to dye my hair because my red hair symbolized that I could be a possible blood doll. My father was protecting me from the vampires. My mind circled around this new information as we reached the house finally.

The house was a blue stone, old Victorian house, which was quite large, it looked like it was out of the 1800s somewhere.

"Here we are" he said before pulling into the drive way "my fair doll" he flatters while he then stops the car and then pulls out the keys from it. I unbuckle my car seat and then stay put knowing that my door is child locked.

-Fin

Please read and review! Tell me what you think!


End file.
